Always be First
by MyraRose
Summary: How could this be happening? A forced marriage. How. Tohru was breaking and Yuki couldn’t do anything. I’m sorry, Tohru. I’m so sorry.
1. Chapter 1

"I promise it means nothing," he patted her cheek. Tohru stared into his eyes, trying not to lose control and cry.

"B-but, Yuki-Kun," she put her hand on his hand, which was placed on her face. She paused, "Just," and then she smiled sadly, "Come back in time for d-dinner." They both knew he'd never be back in time for dinner. They both knew he probably wouldn't be back at all. He already had all of his stuff packed.

He smiled sadly as well and kissed her forehead. "You will _always_ be first Tohru Honda. I love you."

She nodded, "Yes, you will always be first too. I do, did, and will always love you." And then she was crying.

"Tohru, I know this is hard . . . Don't cry. I know you're trying." He wrapped his arms around her. He whispered one last time in her ear, "I love you."

With that, Yuki let go of her and turned away, walking out of the door. His Goddamn mother; why did she have to do this to them? Tohru was almost going insane over this, and Yuki was in the worst heartbreak he'd _ever _been in.

When his mother had heard that Yuki was going to ask Tohru to marry him, she freaked. She had talked with her friends, who had a daughter only a few years younger than him, and decided that Yuki would be marrying her. All Yuki knew was it was some girl with the same name as him, and that she was almost as rich as Yuki had been while living with his mother; _almost_.

Forced marriages for the Zodiac were much different though. Even if the curse was lifted…

How could this be happening? A forced marriage. How. Tohru was _breaking_ and Yuki couldn't do anything. _I'm sorry, Tohru. I'm so sorry._

He was then at the door of their mansion, with his mother at his side. _Yuuki Cross . . . _He wondered what she looked like. He wondered if because she had the same name as him, if she was manly. He smiled at the thought of that.

The door opened, and a man with a suit answered. He seemed like he'd be a butler. Yuki smiled politely at the male, and the male stepped out of the way welcoming them in. Yuki looked around. It was large, though not larger than his house was.

"Mother, I am a _child_. I'm not marrying an old _geezer!_" It was the voice of a girl. And then Yuki saw her. She was struggling to break free of her mother's grip. They came around the corner. He was hoping that he wasn't the "old geezer" she was speaking of. He was only three years older than her from what he had heard.

"Yuuki, enough! Just sto-" The woman saw Yuki and his mother and stopped immediately. She loosened her grip on her daughter and bowed, saying, "Our apologies. Yuuki, come now, apologize to them for being inappropriate."

The girl named "Yuuki" seemed much different when she was in front of people. She seemed more polite. She bowed and said, "I apologize greatly for troubling you." She stood and looked away; away from her mother, away from Yuki's mother, and away from Yuki. He stared at her.

"Oh, Ms. Sohma, would you like some tea?" The girl's mother asked. Yuki's mother smiled politely and put up her hand.

"No thank you."

Yuki's mother and the girl's mother looked at the two teens. The girl's mother then said, "We should leave you two alone, so that you can get to know each other a bit better. Come Ms. Sohma, I've been meaning to show you . . ." And then they were gone.

Yuuki's face turned from blank, to annoyed in a quick hurry. Yuki looked down. _This couldn't be good. _

"Uhm, Miss Cross, why not-" She shot him a death glare. He rolled his eyes. He wasn't doing this for her or his mother. He was doing this because he knew someone was probably watching to see how they were getting along, and he just wanted it to end. "Listen, I know you're probably upset about this, but the sooner we start to get along, the sooner they'll leave us alone, and the sooner this all could be over. This could all go smoothly; we get married, have a kid or two, and then it'll be over. Or you could whine and complain."

Her eyes widened in anger, but she didn't move. Yuki continued, "I don't want to do this anymore than you do . . . I'm already in love with someone anyhow. I just don't want any trouble." He had never been so rude. _Never_. Though the whole thing made him want to gag.

"Yuki Sohma," She breathed, "Girl name . . ." He almost laughed. That was the same thing he thought about her; that she had a boy's name.

She finally turned her head and looked at him. He gasped a little. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He saw so much Tohru in her . . . Her chocolate brown eyes, her hair. All of it reminded him so much of his Tohru. His heart started aching for her…

"What," Her eyes narrowed, "Were you expecting someone _prettier_?" His head shot up.

"No, no. It isn't that . . . I just . . ." _want Tohru_ . . . He wanted so badly to say. "So, about this marriage, how many kids were you thinking of having?" Yuuki looked at him oddly.

"How can you talk about this so _calmly_?"

"Hm? I don't know . . ." He shrugged, "Anyhow, I was thinking . . ." He stopped mid-sentence and looked at her. What in the World? Was it the way he said it? What happened?

The girl had her head down and there were tears streaming down her cheeks. He thought about it for a moment. _Well . . . she _is_ just a kid. Maybe I went too far for now. Though she'll need to decide these things sooner or later._

He decided to use his skills. The only time he'd ever used them before was to get Tohru to fall asleep when she was upset; she called them his "charming abilities." He was sure it could calm anyone, including this brat-of-a-kid.

He couldn't help but feel bad though; a fifteen-year old girl, with an already decided future. It reminded him of himself, and how his mother was to him. He could relate 100% with her.

He walked over to her. She was so much _smaller_ than him. How could this be right? He bent down to her level, "Hey," he started, "It's not the end of the World. It may seem like it when you're so young, but trust me . . . this won't last very long. Eventually, they'll realize that this was all so _stupid_. Sure we might already have a child on the way by then, though it doesn't change the fact that this is not _permanent_." Yuki smiled thoughtfully at her.

She looked up at him; her eyes wide and innocent. This was not right; not at all. This was _twisted_.

He wiped away a few tears and ruffled her hair. She still looked devastated. He decided to take his skills to the next level. He put his lips to her ear. "This will never last; none of it. This will be over soon enough. I promise you."

She fell into him like a little girl would to her father. Yuki held her, singing to her; calming her.

_**For even if it does last . . . you will never be able to take the place of my Tohru.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Yuki-Sama," She whispered. They were at a restaurant with their parents. Their parents were still trying to get them closer. Though what they didn't know was that the two of them had already become closer in their own way.

Yuki looked over at her.

She mouthed, 'there's a party tonight. Go with me?' They were sitting across from each other. Yuuki's mother sitting beside her and Yuki's mother sitting beside him. They were in a booth in the corner.

He looked confused. She rolled her eyes, grabbed a crayon from the cup on the side that was obviously meant for children, and took a napkin. She put her arm over it so that her mother wouldn't notice. She wrote exactly what she said, and passed it under the table to Yuki.

Yuki unfolded it under the table and read it. He looked up at her with a 'what in the world are you talking about' smile on his face.

She rolled her eyes, and mouthed 'please?'

He smiled regularly now and mouthed back, 'okay...' His mother looked over at him smiling at Yuuki, and smiled herself.

She tapped Yuuki's mother under the table and nodded her head to the two of them. Both of the teens were smiling at each other. The two mothers smiled at each other as well. It had been a month since he had first met her.

_Later that night_

Yuki was dressed in a fancy-looking suit, while the other Yuuki was in a tight, low-cut, tiny red dress. Yuki almost choked. What on Earth was she wearing?

She stopped and stared at him. Yuki had thought it was the silly parties he had been going to all of his life with his mother, and all the snobby rich assholes. Yuuki laughed until she was crying. Sure it was smart of him to wear something dressy, though not 1800's dressy!

That was how Yuki was use to dressing though, especially to parties. "Yuki-Sama, this is a _teen party_." She laughed a few more times, trying to be as quiet as she possibly could, and watched Yuki walk up the stairs to change. He wore something more in style, and walked down the stairs.

"Better. Now hurry, before mother catches me." She quietly walked in front of him. He grabbed her wrist, and started whispering. He knew the house was asleep, but he didn't know that her mother didn't allow her to do these things.

"Wait, you're not allowed to go to these types of things?" He whispered as loud as he could.

"Oh, shut up. Let's hurry this up before you wake mother up." She smiled, and Yuki followed unwillingly.

When they walked in the door, loud and upbeat music was playing. Yuuki seemed to know the music for she was singing along to it.

She pulled Yuki's hand and led him to the dance floor. Yuki panicked. He had not the slightest clue how to dance… Not _this way_ anyhow.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her waist _too_ close to Yuki's. He noticed. She noticed. She got closer, and Yuki panicked more, and more.

Yuki's face was bright red. He didn't let go of her waist though.

_"Beating hearts, baby._

_Baby is this love for real?_

_Beating hearts, baby…"_

Yuki looked as though he was going to pass out. "Yuki-Sama," She looked up at him, "Are you alright?" She distanced herself from him a bit, and he looked at her.

"Oh, uhm, I just, er, don't know how to do this." Yuuki stared for a while, and then laughed.

As most guys are the ones who lead girls, Yuuki was the leader.

After the song ended, a slow one started. Yuki blushed, not really wanting to do this. He looked to her, and saw the look in her eyes. She looked like such a child. It was the look a little girl would give her daddy when she wanted a new toy.

He couldn't possibly say no. He knew how to slow dance though, and he also knew that chances were _she didn't_. He smiled at this.

He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her up onto his feet with a smile. Her eyes widened, and she blushed.

_"Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,  
over again, don't make me change my mind"_

"Yuki-Sama," she breathed, "I-I…"

He moved to the music perfectly. Yuuki's face was bright red, and her eyes were wide open. He smiled down at her sadly, remembering Tohru for a moment.

And then he leaned down so that his lips were at her ear while putting her arms around his neck and winding his arms around her waist. "Forget the World for just a second," he wasn't only convincing her that, he was convincing himself that. _Don't spoil her night; just forget Tohru for one second. Do it. _Tohru was out of his mind, and the fact that the two of them were the only ones dancing escaped her mind as well.

They danced and danced. They were as close as they could get to each other.

_"Because a girl like you is impossible to find,_

_You're impossible to find…"_

The song ended, though neither of them could bring themselves to let go. That was, until Tohru popped into Yuki's mind. _"Yuki, what are you doing? Y-you said that… I was… your only." _He pictured her looking up at him with those wide, innocent eyes.

Feeling a sharp pain in his heart, he let her go. She looked at him in confusion.

"Why don't we sit down for a while?" Yuki smiled and covered up all the pain. She nodded and followed him.

As soon as Yuki sat, he looked up and saw something he could have died over; Tohru. She was here, at the party. Why though? Why did she have to come here? This was going to ruin everything. He knew Tohru wouldn't have come unless she had someone to come with… so that must have meant…

He looked down not wanting to think about it anymore.

_No, Tohru. You are. Don't worry, nothing's changed. You are, and always will be… my first. _

_Always, Tohru Honda, always._


End file.
